


Santa Baby!

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Scarred for life.





	Santa Baby!

"I draw the line at that."

"Don't be such a cry-baby. It's not like he's wearing your high heels, Sammy."

"That is not the point. I will never be able to erase that image. EVER."

"He did warn us, 'You might want to leave the room.' "

"I thought he was gonna sing the damned song, not do a strip tease to Santa Baby!"

"*Winces* In all fairness it's not Cas worrying me, it's Crowley's tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. I think maybe we need to avoid the top floor of the Bunker for the next week!"


End file.
